When Lily comes to town
by LoisLane1986
Summary: When Gus' cousin Lily comes to town, will Shawn be able to keep his cool or will he fall in love with his best friends cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This my first stab at writing a PSYCH fic. So I hope you all like it. It's in POV for the first chapter.

Chapter 1- Why, hello Lily

"Dude come on! I so had that in the bag." Shawn said as he and Gus entered the Psych offices.

"No you didn't Shawn. If I hadn't pulled you off of that horse you would have been hoof meat." Gus said.

Gus sat down across from his best friend Shawn. This was how it's always been. Shawn did something dumb, blinded, or on the whim and Gus had to bail him out. Although Shawn would never admit it he was grateful to have a best friend like Gus.

"Whatever man. I had everything under control. Horses love me."

"Yeah they love you alright. They love you enough to start bucking as soon as you get on their back. Look Shawn, I don't mind at times that you go off on your hair brained ideas but next time pick something a little more safe."

"Fine, fine. Look I just had a feeling and I went with it."

"Next time don't."

Gus shook his head as he hit the button on the answering machine to listen to their missed calls. Ever since they've opened the office, they've missed so many opportunities to take huge cases that Chief Vick had sent their way. But because of the fact that they had no answering machine and Shawn never really answers his cell phone unless it's Juliet they missed out on tons of big cases.

"First missed message."

BEEP

"Hey, Gus. This is Lily. Well of course you know who this is. Well just to give you a heads up I'm going to be coming to Santa Barbara later today. It was supposed to be a surprise but my mom said that you guys had already talked it all out. But any who my plane gets in at noon and I'll just take a cab to the office. Can't wait to see it! And can't wait to see you! Bye!"

"End of messages"

BEEP

Shawn had perked up when he first heard the female voice he was curious like usual.

"Dude, who was that? She sounded hot."

"She's not hot Shawn. She's my cousin whom you've met."

"I have?"

"Yes you have. You took her to her junior prom. Remember?"

Shawn wasn't sure if he did. He thought hard about it.

Flashback

Lily giggling. "Shawn thanks so much for taking me to my junior prom. It means so much! And the fact that you're really hot is a plus."

Lily wasn't the greatest looking girl. She was 4'11" skinny as a stick, head gear for her braces, glasses like a book worm and acne so bad you couldn't really see good skin. None the less Shawn was kind of repulsed by her looks and was trying not to stare.

"Yeah no problem. Just do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Don't talk to me at the dance. Okay?"

Lily's smile went away as soon as she heard that and Shawn noticed that she was hurt by what he had just said.

"Oh, okay. I understand."

"No I mean don't talk to me at the dance because we'll be too busy dancing." Shawn said with a smile.

At that last comment Lily's face lit right up. She was happy to know that Shawn liked her enough to dance with her.

Back to Shawn in present

"Oh yeah. Now I remember."

"Good because this time Shawn. You are not going anywhere near her." Gus checks his watch. "Oh no! It's noon! I have to go to the airport. Call me if the Chief calls."

"Will do pal!" Shawn said as he watched his best friend run out the door.

30 Minutes later

"Dude where is he?" Shawn was bored and needed something to do. As he went to get something to eat he heard the front door open.

"Finally, man. How long does your cousin take to get off of a plane.?"

"Excuse me?"

Shawn turned around to see someone else standing in the office and it wasn't Gus.

"Why, hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-Shawn kicks himself in the ass_**

"You look almost the same but I admit you have changed." Lily smiled at Shawn.

"Uh.. um. Hi. Do we know each other?"

Shawn was not only confused but he had a feeling that he knew this woman from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. As he got up and walked towards her he finally was able to figure out who she was. And boy was he shocked.

"Lily?" Shawn asked

"Shawn? Haha yes it's me. I'm surprised that you even recognize me at all. I don't look like I did when you last saw me. Do I?" Lily said smiling.

"No, no you don't. Please, please come in. Sit down. Take a load off."

Lily smiled at Shawn. Just watching him scramble about trying to make her feel more comfortable was amusing for her. But still she couldn't help but look at him. She's always had a thing for him but knew that he never did. Or would for that matter.

"It's okay. I'm fine with standing. You're lucky that I don't wear heels all the time. If I did, my feet would need the rest. But it's very kind of you to offer. Thank you."

Shawn smiled at Lily. He probably would never admit it but he liked the fact that she still had her personality. He thought that she would have changed but he was glad that she didn't.

"So, um, where's Gus?"

"Gus? I told him that I was going to catch a cab here. Didn't he listen to my message?"

"He did but he left at noon to go get you. My guess is that he wanted to pick you up and then not come back to the office which would in turn have me not meeting you. Again."

"That sounds like a Gus thing to do."

"Well do you want to know what Shawn would have done?"

Lily just gave him a look. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to hear what he had to say but she figured that she might as well let him say it.

"Sure. What would Shawn have done?"

"Well, I would have gone to the airport 30 minutes before your plane landed, gotten you a gift. A bouquet of flowers, daisies. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that they were my favorite?"

"Psychic remember. Now, after giving you the flowers I would have brought you somewhere for lunch because I know that the food on planes are terrible. Then back here to hang with us."

"Wow, got to say Shawn. That sounds like a good approach. Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You probably wouldn't have recognized me and I wouldn't have recognized you. Which would have sucked because you would have just stood there waiting for me. But the effort would have been appreciated."

Shawn smirked. Lily definetly had a point. Shawn wanted to make a move and ask her on a date but Gus' timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Lily?"

Gus came up behind Lily as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Gussie!"

Lily threw her arms around Gus and hugged him. Shawn was laughing at the fact that Lily had just referred to Gus as Gussie. He couldn't help but mock him now.

"Gussie? Wow, I never knew you were so feminine Gus? I mean Gussie."

"Shut up Shawn. She's my cousin. She can nickname if she wants. Besides didn't Trish Conners used to call you Shawna because you had girl tendencies. Like freaking out whenever you saw a knife near you. And when you were always in trouble with your dad you looked like you had just peed your pants."

"To Shae my good friend. To Shae."

"Lily, why did you take a cab. I could have picked you up."

"Because you drive like an old lady. It's the truth. And plus I wanted to see the office and I knew that if Shawn was here you wouldn't bring me by."

"True, true. But I do not drive like an old lady. I just want to make sure that you're safe."

Shawn was getting bored and Gus could tell by his moving about. Gus didn't want to leave his best friend out of the loop but he also didn't want his best friend around his cousin either.

"Shawn can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gus pulls Shawn over to the side but makes sure that they are out of ear range of Lily. Gus makes sure that Lily isn't trying to listen in then looks at Shawn.

"What's up man? Your cousin is in town and you're pulling me to the side to have a heart to heart. Dude, now is not the time for that."

"Look Shawn. She's the only family that knows that I'm not a psychic. Okay? And frankly I don't want anything happening here that will get back to my Uncle Burton."

"Wait. Lily is your Uncle Burton's daughter?"

"Yes. And that's why she can't have a bad visit. Otherwise our entire work that we did when he was here will go down the drain and then he'll hate me again."

"Yeah, and he'll probably hate me too. Okay, okay. Don't worry man. I've got your back."

As Shawn and Gus are talking the Psych office phone rings. Lily goes to answer it but before she can Shawn gets to it first.

"Wow, clingy much?"

"Lily, that could be the chief of police. Calling to give us a case."

"Aww, cuz you're still trying to play detective. That's so cute. And weird."

Gus prepares to answer Lily but Shawn stops him before he can.

"That was the Chief. She needs to see us right now."

"You know we're going to have to bring Lily. Right?"

"Wa-. No I don't need to be baby sat. I'm 25 years old you know. I can take care of my self. I'll just stay here and watch some tv."

The boys stop her before she can turn on the TV. Gus knew that getting TiVo was a bad idea but Shawn insisted. But what they didn't want her to see is their obsession with America's Next Top Model. They decided to rush her out of the office quick.

As soon as they arrived at the police station Gus and Shawn went in to talk to the Chief leaving Lily to fend for herself. She decided that she would go on the computers. But she decided to sit down at Lassiter's desk.

"Wow, comfy chair. Okay, let's see."

Lily was clicking away to notice Lassiter come up behind her.

"Excuse me." Lassiter said causing Lily to jump up out of the chair while letting out a slight yelp. "Hi, Can I help you?"

"Yeah, for starters you shouldn't do that to people. What if I had a heart condition and that could have caused me to have a heart attack."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh really? Look just because you wear nice clothes that suit _**you**_ doesn't mean that you know everything."

"Actually it does."

"Oh. Well do you know japanese?"

"No."

"Good. You are a **baka**!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Wow, what do you do around here? Annoy people?"

"Lily?" Shawn said from behind her.

Lily and Lassiter look at Shawn as he walks up next to Lily looking a little bit confused.

"Hey Lassie. What's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you Spencer. This girl was at my desk, in my chair, using my computer. I have the strongest urge to arrest her right now on whatever charge I can think of."

"Arrest me! Arrest me? You're kidding right. You're not a cop."

"Actually Lily, he's the head detective here at the station."

Lily knew then and there that she should have bit her tongue and not have said anything at all. Embarrassment is one thing but to do it in front of a head detective is another story all together.

"Spencer just get her out of my sight."

"Will do Lassie."

"Wait you parents named you after a do-"

Shawn muffled Lily before she could even finish her sentence as Lassiter walked off. When the coast was clear Shawn let Lily go.

"Here's a friendly Santa Barbara tip. Don't say everything that comes into your mind."

"Sorry."

"Now where is Gus?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Just want to let you all know that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've just had personal and family problems happening. But here is chapter 3 and hopefully I'll get a four up tonight as well enjoy**.

**Also I would like to state that Lily was an ugly duckling but now she is pretty aka a hottie. Someone wanted verification that she had indeed gotten prettier. Okay now on with the story.**

**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Lily meets Juliet_**

Gus approached Shawn and Lily from behind.

"Right behind you."

Shawn and Lily turned around and looked at Gus.

"What's going on?" Gus asked as he looked curiously between Shawn and Lily.

"Nothing. Just talking" Lily answered. She just gave him a nervous smile. Shawn looked at her then at Gus.

"She just met Lassie face. Almost embarrassed herself by saying something, well, something I would say. But no worries all is fine. I saved her from the big, bad, dog."

"Uh-huh. Shawn the chief wants to give us more info on our case." Gus turned and walked towards the Chief's office.

Shawn looked at Lily "Okay, now I'll be right in there. Can I trust you to not do anything half assed while we're gone?"

"No Shawn. I think that I'm going to go banana crazy and run around here nude."

"Really? Will you warn me before you do that?" Shawn said intruiged

"Shawn!"

"What? I knew you were kidding." Let's out a small nervous chuckle. "You were kidding right?"

"Yes Shawn. I was kidding. You're weird you know that."

Shawn just nods without saying anything. At which point Juliet walks up behind Lily.

"Hey Shawn. Why aren't you in the chief's office with Gus?"

Shawn looks at Juliet and smiles. A smile that lit up his face. Lily turned to see who he was smiling at. Another person she didn't know. _**'How many people does Shawn know?'**_ Lily thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Gus' cousin."

"Hi. Juliet O'Hara. I'm a detective here. My partner is the head detective here." Smiles

"Wait. Lassie is your partner? I feel sorry for you."

Juliet lets out a laugh. Shawn gave them both a weird look. He was trying to register them getting along. Did Juliet actually like Lily? How come she didn't laugh whenever he something funny to her.

Lily looks over at Shawn to see him giving both her and Juliet weird looks.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Lily asked

"Yeah. Fine."

"Shawn!" Gus yelled

All three of them looked over at the chief's office door to see Gus standing there.

"Oh, right. The case. Excuse me."

Shawn walked over to Gus and headed inside of the office. Lily and Juliet just shook their heads. Juliet just stared at the doorway.

"Has he always been like that Lily?"

Lily didn't understand the question. **_'Is she asking how long I've known Shawn? Or if he's always been like that?'_**

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Juliet looked at her. "You know. Has he always been so distracted?"

"Oh. Well I don't know. I wasn't around him that much. He only took me to my prom when I was younger. Other than that your experiences with him are much better than mine."

"Oh. Well, then you should know he's usually distracted."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. So are you and Sha-

"O'Hara! We have a case." Lassiter called out from the chief's office.

Juliet looked at him then back at Lily. "Sorry. Duty calls." They share a laugh. "It was good to meet you. Come by whenever you feel like it."

"Will do. Thanks have fun on your case."

Juliet walks away toward Lassiter as Shawn and Gus come out of the chief's office. Gus looks back at Lassiter and Juliet then at Lily.

"What did you two talk about?"

"None of your business."

Gus gave Lily a stern look. Shawn looked at Gus and then at Lily.

"Oo tell me. I wanna know."

"No. It's neither one of your businesses."

Shawn and Gus we're both shocked. They both wanted to know what Lily and Juliet had talked about. Seeing how they weren't going to let it go Lily decided to make up a lie.

"Fine, fine. You guys really want to know?"

"Yes." Shawn and Gus both said in unison.

"Well we talked about our hair, make-up, clothes, and that time of the month known as a menstrual cyc-

"Woah, woah. Okay never mind. Too much information." Shawn said.

"Yeah. We really don't want to know" Gus said.

"Hey you guys wanted to know what we were talking about."

"Not that badly." Shawn said.

"You could have left that last part out." Gus said. "Come on let's go. We have a case to work."

They start to head out of the police station.

"Now you guys know not to push when I say it's none of your business."

"Yeah we know. Pushing envelope leads to menstrual…… yeah leads to too much information." Shawn said

Shawn, Gus, and Lily all get into Gus' Toyota Echo.

"Hey can we pick up pinapple on the way there?"

"No Shawn. We have to get to the crime scene. Juliet and Lassiter is already there. In order for you to solve the case you have to actually go to the crime scenes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about afterwards?"

"No Shawn. I have to bring Lily back to my apartment, then head back to work."

"Hey, I'm not a child Gus. I can be left alone. And not at your apartment. I do know my way around Santa Barbera."

"That's nice Lily. But it's not like I can't trust you it's just that you're my baby cousin. I don't want you to be left alone. I worry about you."

They had arrived at the crime scene. Lily walked over to Gus as they all headed toward Juliet and Lassiter.

"Look, Gus. It's nice that you care but I'm 25 years old. Remember? I can take care of myself. Plus if I need something or someone to protect me I'll call Juliet."

Shawn stopped Lily when she said this. "What? Why not me?"

Lily looked at Shawn and laughed. Gus laughed with her. Shawn was shocked. Not only was his best friend laughing at him which wasn't unusual but why was Lily.

"What's so funny?"

"Shawn if it'll make you feel better I'll call you second. If Juliet isn't free I mean."

"Wow, thanks that makes me feel so much better." Shawn said as he walked over to Juliet and Lassiter.

Lily looked at Gus. "Was it something I said?"

Gus just looked at Lily and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it."

As they walk up Shawn is looking at the body that's in front of Juliet and Lassiter. Lily decided that it would be the right time to apologize to both Shawn and Lassiter. Before she could Lassiter had looked up and spotted Lily.

"What are you doing here?"

Lily was caught off guard. "Wa-? I'm with them."

"Oh. Fine. But don't touch anything."

"Okay. Um, Lassiter? Is it?"

Lassiter looked at Lily with a impatient look. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lassiter looked around while letting out a hard sigh. "Fine. O'Hara, I'll be right back. Don't let Spencer touch anything."

Juliet nodded as Lassiter and Lily walked away from her, Shawn and Gus. Shawn and Gus watched Lily and Lassiter walk over to a private corner.

"Hey, what do you think their talking about over there?" Shawn whispered.

"No clue." Gus whispered back as he turned back to Juliet.

Shawn kept his eye on Lily and Lassiter. He felt really overprotected about her being over there with him. After a few minutes Lily hugged Lassiter before walking back. Shawn was shocked. Not only did she hug Lassiter but he didn't even push her away. He did look uncomfortable of course. That's Lassiter. Shawn was also a little jealous that she hugged Lassiter.

As Lily got back over to Shawn she noticed the look in his eyes and was a little caught off guard.

"Shawn? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why?"

"You just had a weird look in your eyes." Lily said.

**_'Cute eyes. Cute, beautiful blue eyes.'_** Lily thought to herself.

"I always have a look in my eyes. That's how I work."

"Oh. Well, what now?"

"Now, we leave. Shawn let's go. You know how I feel about dead bodies."

As soon as Gus got back to the Psych office Shawn got out quickly and headed for the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Gus asked.

"No clue. I'll find out though. You head back to work." Lily said as she went after Shawn.

Gus had nothing to say. He needed to get back to work. He misses so much of it.

Lily caught up to Shawn in the office who was sitting in his chair, watching TiVo, and eating some pinapple. He looked over his shoulder to see who had come in but turned back to the tv when he saw that it was Lily.

"Where's Gus?"

"Went back to work. So?"

Shawn looked over at Lily waiting for her to finish her question. "So?"

"What?"

"You started a question but didn't finish it." Shawn said as he got up to go towards the fridge but was stopped suddenly when Lily grabbed Shawn by his elbow. "Woah. Okay, quick stop."

"Yeah, what is wrong with you? You're on like a weird video game something. I can't really say what I want because I'm so frazzled right now."

"Fine you want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you. I was jealous when you went to talk to Lassie. And then when you hugged him I was even more jealous. I don't know why but I was. All right!"

"Fine! Well instead of just acting like a jerk or a 5 year old just tell me the next time instead of acting like this."

"You want to know how I'm really feeling?"

"Yeah, I do."

Shawn couldn't take it anymore. He just grabbed Lily and gave her the biggest kiss that he could. At that moment Gus walked right in on it. Mainly because he forgot his case.

"What's going on here?"

Shawn and Lily pulled away faster than a mouse taking cheese and getting trapped in the trap.

"Hey, Gussie. What are you doing here?"

"Don't 'Gussie' me."

"Gus, hey."

"Shawn. What are you two doing?"

**_'Great. This is going to be fun to explain.'_** Lily thought to herself.


End file.
